elementalshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Lopez
Angelica Lopez is a lead character in the TV series, "Elemental". Angelica is one of the five teenagers apart of the Elemental Warrior team. * SHORT BIOGRAPHY Angelica Alessandra Lopez was born on December 12th, 2002. She is the youngest daughter of Leanna Lopez. Although her family is originally from Tampico, Angelica and all of her sisters were born in the US. Being born in America didn't take her away from her culture, as Angelica was still raised up in a Spanish-English house. At the age of 7, Angelica and her sister were kidnapped on their way home school. They were held captive for 5 days until they were later rescued by the police. It was found out, due to Angelica and her sisters' statements, that they were kidnapped by meta humans. After this experience, Angelica was scared of anything or anyone that had something to do with superhuman powers or abilities. Fearing for all her daughters' safety after this horrific crime, Angelica's mom put her and her sister in self defense classes. Her sisters, being girly girls quit after a week, while Angelica stayed from the age of 7 to now. She was always labeled as the tomboy of the 3 girls. She always wore sweats, jackets, or windbreakers. Although her sisters made fun of her sometimes for it, her mother actually liked Angelica's choice of clothing. Angelica's family moved to Aldridge so her mother could tend to her grandmother, Carol. In middle school, Angelica was spotted during gym turning flips and turns like it was no one's business. Her coach insisted on her going out for cheerleading, but Angelica refused referring to cheerleaders as "prissy pom pom pansies". So, her coach had another idea, gymnastics. It wasn't exactly a difference to Angelica, but she agreed knowing the coach wasn't going to leave her alone. After a few months Angelica got the hang of gymnastics and got really good at it, so good she was elected to compete in a tournament in which the winner would compete in the Summer Olympics of 2017. Angelica won with flying colors, and wona silver medal placing in 2nd at the olympics. Now as a junior, with the publicity and fame of a superstar, Angelica is determined to get back to the olympics and claim first place, all the while impressing college recruiters. Is Angelica destined for the gold, or destined for her worst fear? * POWERS AND ABILITIES * 'Metahuman Physiology-' Angelica got her meta physics from her great grandfather. Angelica is one of the most unique meta humans out the group. Her powers are very elegant and flashy. While her power are unique and extravagant they also carry dangers. * '''Enhanced Metagene- '''Angelica, along with her fellow teammates, are all "Enhanced Metahumans". This term is used to describe metahuman with more than one superhuman power. Angelica possess numerous powers other than her element. * '''Electrokinesis- '''In episode one, we find out that Angelica has the power to manipulate and create lightning/ electrical energy. She inherited this power from her great grandfather Category:Characters Category:Meta-Human Category:Guardian Category:Meta-Humans